The present invention relates to an accessory coatable with nail polish, and more particularly to an accessory such as a finger ring, a pendant head, a clip earring, an earring for a pierced ear, a bracelet or an anklet, which is coatable in a pattern thereon with nail polish identical to or consistent in color with nail polish applied onto nails, thereby securing color coordination between the accessory and the nail polish.
The invention further relates to a method of using the accessory.
Recently, the color of nail polish has been diversified, and accessories such as finger rings, pendants, clip earrings and earrings for pierced ears can be color-coordinated with a nail polish by giving a part of each accessory a color identical to or consistent with that of the nail polish. Thus, the use of these accessories and the varieties of personal adornment are also significantly expanded.
The accessory of the present invention is at least one accessory selected from the group consisting of a finger ring, a pendant head, a clip earring, an earring for a pierced ear, a bracelet and an anklet, and has at least one pattern surrounded by a circular line at a position which is outstanding when worn. The pattern is partitioned from a base metal by a gently-sloping sunken convex portion including a region that continuously rises toward a center of the pattern with no stepwise difference in level so as to give a height approximately identical with or higher than that of the base metal portion adjacent to the pattern. The pattern may be a raised convex portion from the base metal portion. An inner pattern surrounded by a circular line may be further formed in the inside of the pattern, and provided with a raised convex portion or a gently-sloping sunken convex portion in an intermediate portion between the pattern and the inner pattern. No stepwise difference in level is formed in the pattern so that the operation of applying nail polish or removing nail polish can be repeated.
That is to say, according to the invention, the pattern coatable with nail polish is arranged at an outstanding position of an accessory such as a finger ring, a pendant head, a clip earring, an earring for a pierced ear, a bracelet or an anklet, and is coated with nail polish identical to or consistent in color with nail polish applied onto nails. As a result, a color identical to or consistent with that of the nail polish can be given to an accessory such as a finger ring or a pendant such that consistent personal adornment is enjoyed.
For applying the nail polish onto the accessory, the accessory itself must be produced so that the coating and removal of nail polish can be easily conducted. Accordingly, the pattern suitable for the coating of nail polish is a pattern surrounded by a circular line. This pattern portion, that is to say, the portion to be coated with nail polish, is preferably formed in a sunken convex or raised convex shape with respect to the base metal portion.